


Chance Encounter

by Jaded_Girl_83



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Young Jedi Knights Series - Kevin J. Anderson & Rebecca Moesta
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, WAFF, luke is TRYING to be a good jedi master-slash-role model-slash-adult, mara pls, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Girl_83/pseuds/Jaded_Girl_83
Summary: While searching for his missing students, Luke happens upon a familiar(ish) face...(story set during the Young Jedi Knights book “Shadow Academy”)
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Important Notes Regarding Our Story So Far: Jacen, Jaina, and Lowbacca have been kidnapped by the Shadow Academy (rogue Imperials trying one last time to resurrect the Galactic Empire, blah blah blah…). Luke and Tenel Ka have gone to the asteroid spaceport of Borgo Prime, heading to a dive bar where they can find a contact who will lead them to the twins and Lowie.
> 
> Totally Unrelated Note: The song “Class” from Chicago is a Mara/Mirax music video in my head. Mara’s sung by Catherine Zeta Jones, Mirax by Queen Latifa. It makes me sad that there are no movies or cartoons of their adventures, and therefore I am unable to make the music video.

Luke had been feeling a bit strange ever since he and Tenel Ka had docked at the Borgo Prime asteroid. There was an odd tingle at the edge of his consciousness- something just out of sight, barely perceptible. Ultimately, he simply shrugged off the sensation. He had his niece, nephew, and Lowie to rescue, plus a Hapan princess to watch over; there was no time for distractions. 

At the moment, Luke and Tenel Ka were making their way over to the district’s most popular tapcafe to go digging for information. They had paused at a holomap to reorient themselves when a pair of slim, supple arms twined about Luke’s shoulders. “Hey there, handsome. Feel like a little action?” purred a voice- low, husky, and Kuati-accented.

Tenel Ka whirled about defensively at the first sound of the other voice. Luke managed to not startle too badly when whoever it was had hugged him from behind without setting off any of his Jedi senses, but nothing was going to stop the blush spreading across his face. Luke disentangled himself from the arms only to find them holding onto him in different places. The woman sidled about so Luke could see her better, brushing alongside him the whole way around. She had dark hair and olive skin, the latter coated with cosmetics. Everything she wore was too tight, too low or too high. 

Striving for the Jedi calm he preached so often to his students- and shoving back the easily embarrassed, panicky farmboy that still made up a lot of his psyche- Luke cleared his throat and once again tried to break away from the woman. “Thank you, but I don’t think my wife would approve.” 

Polite but firm, it should have quickly discouraged her. But the woman only chuckled. “Oh, I don’t think your wife would mind,” she cooed, looking up at him with the most brilliant green eyes he’d ever seen. 

Or, more precisely, the most brilliant green eyes he had ever known. “ _Mara_?!” he choked.

He felt her lower the barriers she’d put up between their mental link, bringing his sense of her into sharp focus. She winked and Luke found himself caught between wanting to kiss her or strangle her. She'd altered her face with make-up and facial putty, but he would recognize that smirk anywhere. “What in the worlds are you doing in that…in _that_?”

And how long had she been dressed like that in this spaceport?

“What? You don’t like it?” she teased.

His wife had all the acting expertise necessary for being an undercover assassin, but today her “innocent” performance left much to be desired. “That depends on where you’ve been all day,” he retorted, a distinct edge to his voice.

Mara immediately dropped both her innocent and prostitute personas. “I don’t think I like what you’re implying, Skywalker,” she growled. “If you think I’m doing this for kicks, _you_ should try walking around in these shoes for five hours. I’ve had to hunt for clues in this ridiculous getup while my partner is spending her time in nice, professional meetings. And it’s been damned near impossible to beat off the interested without blowing my cover!”

Luke stifled a laugh, sympathy touched in spite of himself. Not that he was going to just let her get away with this. “Serves you right."

“It _was_ Mirax’s idea,” Mara grumbled. “This kind of woman would attract less suspicion or attention in a dump like this. But enough about me; what are you and Tenel Ka doing here?”

Tenel Ka. Right. Luke glanced down at his charge, who was staring at Mara and trying not to look scandalized. Seeing a Jedi instructor and spouse of Luke Skywalker dressed like the spaceport swoop was bound to be a bit shocking. At least he could trust the taciturn warrior girl to keep his wife’s unorthodox appearance a secret. Quickly, Luke told of Lowie and the twins’ kidnapping by the unknown Imperial forces.

Mara swore, and Luke managed to keep from glancing at Tenel Ka again. “I’m sorry, Luke, I had no idea. We’ve been under complete comm silence for about four days.” Familiar eyes gazed out of an unknown face. “Do you want me to come along? What we’re doing here isn’t as important as this.”

“No, let’s not panic just yet,” Luke reassured her. “They’ve only been gone about two days. I’ll contact you if the situation changes. Just be ready to move if I need you.”

“Right,” she responded, all business. “I’ll continue poking around; if I find anything I’ll let you know." She paused, frowning. "But if I can’t get to the ship and have to use the spaceport holonet, I may have to send a message under my current false name in case anyone is monitoring me.”

“Okay. What name are you using?”

He could see her wince, even under the cosmetics. “Uh…you’ll figure it out if I transmit.”

Uh oh. “Mara,” he said warningly.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“Mara,” he tried again, with a bit more threat to his voice.

She sighed. “Callista Brie,” came the muttered reply.

Luke’s glare made Hoth look positively tropical by comparison. “That’s not funny.”

“I needed something I would remember!” she protested, quick on the defensive. “And if anything, they should be _flattered_! I’m using their names to pose as a woman whose job it is to be pretty and appealing.”

“Ah,” Luke responded, a touch of acid still lurking in his voice. “Good thing you cleared that up, because I was about to think that you were being petty.” 

Mara stuck her doctored nose in the air. “You know I have no hard feeling whatsoever towards either of those wonderful girls.”

Grabbing desperately at his waning patience, the Jedi Master rubbed his face with both hands. “You are absolutely impossible.”

Once more, Mara sidled around him- brushing against him the whole way. “I know, but I like to think that that particular part of me appeals to the ‘hero’ part of you.” Smirking, she planted a big, showy kiss on his cheek and sauntered off.

Luke shook his head ruefully, trying not to grin. That woman would be the death of him some day.

Beside him, Tenel Ka stirred. Quickly gathering his previous thoughts, he shifted back into “Jedi Master” mode. “Right… well. Let’s get over to Shanko’s Hive to see if we can track down our lead.”

The young girl nodded and they continued towards the cantina. Luke was just thanking the Force that his student hadn’t brought up the incident or asked any awkward questions when Tenel Ka stopped in her tracks, obviously torn between speaking and staying silent. 

Luke stopped beside her and strangled a sigh. He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. He prepared himself for the worst as Tenel Ka looked him full in the face. 

“Master Skywalker?” she said, her voice and face respectfully neutral.

“Yes, Tenel Ka?” he responded with equal gravity.

“……You have liptint on your face.”


End file.
